The New Girl
by LadyCatherine007
Summary: McKinley High is just another school ran by jocks and cheerleaders.The McKinley High Glee Club is ran by the one and only Rachel Berry. The new girl Mercedes Jones comes in and turns the school and the glee club upside down. Samcedes, Bartie, eventual Brittana, eventual Faberry Tike and Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note : Go easy on me. First story, long-time gleek, reviews make me happy .

New Girl

Prompt: McKinley High is just another school ran by jocks and McKinley High Glee Club is ran by the one and only Rachel Berry. Th new girl Mercedes Jones comes in and turns the school and the glee club upside down. Samcedes, Bartie, eventual Brittana, eventual Faberry Tike and Klaine.

Mercedes Point Of View

What in the hell was my mother thinking?! Moving us to this small town in the middle of nowhere! MY SENIOR FUCKING YEAR! I already miss the NewYork traffic. The daily walks through the New York park. The bright lights and off course the endless amount of oppurtunities that await me. How is little old Lima, Ohio supposed to compare to the Big Apple?

Knock-Knock

"Come in" I said with annoyance oozing of of my tounge.

In walked my mother Evelyn wearing a black v-neck shirt and some old blue jeans and her classic ponytail. " Hey honey, I know this move has been taking a toll on you but I really hope you learn to adjust" " Like that's ever gunna happen" I retorted. "Come on Cedes." she tried to put her hand on top of my hand but I just moves it away. My mother looks at me with disspaointment in her eyes and then walks out my door.

Two hours later , I decided that I needed to take a break from all the unpacking , so I decided to go exlore little ol' Lima. I hopped in my 2012 Mustang convertible and drove off. After driving around for 5 minutes I decided I need some music , so I plugged in my Ipod and jammed to Beyonce's 4 album . I swear, no matter how bad the situation I can always count on Miss B to solve my problems.

I stopped at a local coffee shop called the Lima Bean. _Real classy name_. I walked inside and got in line. I ordered a mint chocolate frappacino. After a 3 minute wait, my coffee was ready. I reach for it and another guy reaches for it at the same time. I look up and I see a guy in a wheelchair with thick black-rimmed glasses and a bow tie. "Oh , Im sorry " we both say at the same time. We look at eachother and smile. He decided to let me have it , and then he asked me if I wanted to have coffee with him. The guy looked harmless so I said yes. He got his coffee and rolled over to an empty table . " You must be new here. My names Arthur Abrhams, my friendds call me Artie but you can call me McLoving , sweet cheecks" he said with a wink. I giggled at the man in front of me. _Is he serious? _" Nice to meet you Artie , my name is Mercedes Denise Jones" We soon got to talking and I found out that he was a Junior at McKinley High , he's in The New Directions, the schools glee club, he is in the AV club and he ahs a girfriend named Brittany. After a couple of hours talking to this kid, I came to the conclusion that this Artie guy in front of me is my long lost brother. We both have a love for R&B music. And the guy has a nice set of pipes. I mean, the guy can sing. Even though those pipes almost got us kicked out of the cafe'. We finally said our goodbyes, and I was out the door and on my way home.

I came home and watched my Pretty Little Liars and went off to bed. Tomorrow was my first day of school, and I was ready to make a name for myself.

I woke up in a forest. It was dark, and I could tell someone/something was behind me. I ran as fast as my short legs could take me. It felt as if i was running for hours. The I saw a light at the end of the dark forest , and a deep voice behind me said , " Just Give Up" . The voice was thick with emotion and it was like i was hypnotized and for some reason I started to slow down. I eventually stopped running , and I turned around to find a tall black hooded figure walking twoards me. I gulped and my pulse started racing the closer it got. The creature was 5 inches away from my face and its hand went straight through my chest and grabbed my heart. He pulled it right out of my body and put it in a bag. He moved closer. ( I htought he was close before) his tounge grazed the shell of my ear as he said " Mine".

I woke up instantly and was covered in sweat. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 7:00. Shaking off the shock of my dream, I walked to my bathroom and started my morning procedure. I came out of the bathroom and moisturized my skin with some Vanilla scented lotion. I walked to my closet and looked at my choices and decided on a purple off the sholder top with black skinny jeans that showed off my favorite asset. I did my long hair in soft curls and put on my gold _Mercedes _necklace. I applied some of my facvorite cherry lipgloss and mascara and headed downstairs.

I got into my car and decided to stop at the Lima Bean , knowing I would need something strong to get me through this day. I pulled into the McKinley High parking lot and stared at this place I would be residing in for the next year. Wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note : Go easy on me. First story, long-time gleek, reviews make me happy .

New Girl

Prompt: McKinley High is just another school ran by jocks and McKinley High Glee Club is ran by the one and only Rachel Berry. Th new girl Mercedes Jones comes in and turns the school and the glee club upside down. Samcedes, Bartie, eventual Brittana, eventual Faberry Tike and Klaine.

Mercedes Point Of View

I head to the office to get my schedule . The principal was an old man that smelled of cream cheese and bad after shave directed me to sit down.

"Good morning Ms. Jones."

"Goodmorning" , I replied.

"I would like to be the first to welcome you to McKinley High. I have looked over your record and I see that you are an all A student, and you have done alot of volunteer work."

"Yeah, Im blessed to have the life I have, and I thought , why not help out others?"

He smiled at me and said, " Your exactly the type of person we need here at McKinley."

At that very moment, a blonde girl walked into the room. She had beautiful hazel eyes, and was wearing a red and white cheerleader outfit.

"You needed to see me Mr. Figgins? "

"Ah, Ms. Fabray, we have a new student here" he said gesturing to me " I need you to show her around and help show her the ropes."

She gave him a smile and said , " It would be an honor. "

I walk over to the girl and she leads me through the school.

"Hi my name is-" She cut me off before I could even finish my sentance.

" Listen, I am nobody's babysitter. I will not talk to you, you will not talk to me. Have a great day, and welcome to McKinley. " She said the last part with the fakest smile I've ever seen."

She walked away andI stood there shocked until I was approached by an asian girl with blue streaks . " Don't worry about Quinn. She's a sweet girl once you get to know her." I looked at this girl thinking _that girl is no type of sweet_.

"Uhmm..yea." I said. She took my schedule and said with enthusiasm, " Oh! We have first period together! " I looked at this girl and thought _shes nice, but crazy..very crazy_.

She grabbed my hand and said, "My name's Tina Cohen-Chang by the way. Nice to meet you , by the way."

I smiled at her and said , " Mercedes". She told me my name was pretty, and led me to our first class.

While in my first class of the day, I met Tina's boyfriend Mike, and her best friend Blaine, and suprise, suprise Artie Abrahms himself.

"Tina, I see you've met my little chocolate godess. " I shook my head at him and said , "Boy, you can't handle all this." We all laughed , and as soon as I knew it, it was time for my next class.

I had my next class with Blaine. We walked through the halls and we stopped once we heard the sound of someone being pushed against the lockers. There was a boy with a dead squirrel on his head and a blonde with huge lips knocking a rather flamboyant boy into the lockers.

I ran over to them and yellled , "Put him down!" They looked at me and smirked at me. The one with the squirrel said, " Walk away, shortness." I walked over to him and kicked him where it hurts. He fell to the ground and said in a mocking tone, "Walk away shortness." The blonde one stared at me, and I stared at me. Squirrel head got up and said, "Lets go Evans."

"Evans" walked away, and looked at more time. Blaine crouched down to the boy on the floor, stroked his cheak and said, "You alright , babe."

He miled at Blaine and said, "Im fine , just a scratch on my new shoes." Blaine laughed and they both got up.

"Thank you for helping me out." I smiled and said "No problem."

"My name's Kurt, by the way" he said.

"Mercedes"

_Maye this school won't be so bad_. I thought


End file.
